The Tale of CinderSakuno
by SamuraiEmpress123
Summary: Sakuno had been wishing for her prince to finally notice her, and one day she finds a childhood book with her favorite story Cinderella. Once she falls asleep, she wakes up to find that the world has become the story of CinderSakuno. MF
1. Chapter 1:StoryBook

Author's Note: This chapter will be pretty short because it's the first chapter, but the other chapters will be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Prince of Tennis sadly. YUP! Takeshi Konomi does!

--------

Chapter One: Story Book 

Sakuno had been spending hours of her Saturday cleaning up her room. She'd been putting it off for such a long time now, and she finally had a chance to get to it, when the phone rang. "Hello? OH! TOMO!" Sakuno was glad to hear from her friend, considering it gave her a reason to stop working so hard.

"Did you see Ryoma the other day? I think he noticed us!" Tomo screeched. Sakuno felt her face flush once she heard his name. Ryoma. A prince indeed. He was a very popular boy for being someone so anti social. "He probably didn't...Ryoma never notices me," Sakuno replied sadly. "OH COME ON! I know he likes you! It's so obvious! You just need to keep at it!" Sakuno wished her friend was right, but every time she met up with Ryoma, he seemed to ignore her or criticize her on something.

As Tomo continued to try and convince her friend of how much Ryoma "liked" her, Sakuno had begun putting books on her shelf, when she came upon a thick book that seemed to weight more than any of the others. "Tomo...I'll call you back..." Sakuno said as she hung up the phone and opened the book.

_To Sakuno. Happy 3rd birthday. Love Grandma_

"This book..." Sakuno ran her hands along the cover and into the binding. "It's from my grandmother...I think I remember this." As she flipped through the pages she found a dusty bookmark at the beginning of one of the fairytales. "Cinderella. This used to be my favorite child's story. I always loved the ending..."

Sakuno hugged the book to her chest as she sat by her window and looked outside. "I always used to read this before bedtime and I'd always hope that maybe I'd find a prince just like the one in the story...Just like the story..." Sakuno then rested the book on her bed and sat down.

"Ha ha! Maybe Ryoma is my prince and one day he'll come for me." Sakuno giggled to herself. "But he doesn't like me like that...I guess all I can do is dream." Poor Sakuno sadly began reading the book to herself, pining for the love and attention that she craved from the cold seventh grader. A few minutes into the story, Sakuno felt her eyelids drooping, and soon enough, she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the book.

Suddenly the sound of small bells and voices came into play. "CINDERSAKUNO! CINDERSAKUNO!" The loud voices called out. "Wh...Huh?" Sakuno sat up quickly, and looked around. "What is this place!" She cried out. The room was colorful and filled with sunlight from the open window. She was resting in a small bed under a pair of pink sheets. "Where am I!" Sakuno fell from the bed and onto the wooden floor. Three bells above her bed were attached to ropes and were jingling nonstop. "CINDERSAKUNO!GET UPSTAIRS! NOW!" The three shrill voices cried in unison. Sakuno stood up and realized she was dressed in an old pink kimono. This wasn't her house, this wasn't her room, and these weren't her clothes. "Oh my god...I think I'm in a storybook...Cinderella..."

_Once upon a time there was a young girl by the name of CinderSakuno. One morning she awoke in surprise to find herself in a very strange place. What was going on? We will now follow the adventure of this beautiful young maiden as she shall discover what she has always dreamed of._


	2. Chapter 2:The Announcement

Chapter Two: The Announcement

Sakuno immediately rushed around the room. "This can't be happening! It can't!" Sakuno had realized that everything outside her window was different as well. Under her bedroom was a small lake leading around most of the house, and in the distance, she saw a small village bustling with activity. She was torn away from her daydreaming when she heard the continuing screams of a booming voice. "CINDERSAKUNO! GET A MOVE ON OR I SHALL BECOME ANGRY!"

Sakuno was afraid to anger this voice, for it sounded deep and very mature. "I guess I have to play along for now...Don't I?" Sakuno quickly made her bed and went to pick out her clothes, but when she opened her dusty drawer, all that was there was an old raggedy kimono. It was a tan brown and had rarely been washed. Sakuno looked down at it for a few moments as tears formed in her eyes. _What do I do? This all seems so...scary...I don't know if I can do it._

Sakuno then heard tapping at her window, and when she opened it, the room filled with small birds. She gasped instantly as the birds nudged her behind a shade and poured water down her frail body. "WAHHHHH!" She cried out, but seemed to relax as the birds helped her dress, and tied her hair into two perfect braids. "At least I have some friends..." She smiled and opened the wooden door. The loud screaming of the deep voice continued to call out to her, and she had to find out who it was.

She hurried up an endless number of stairs until she reached a large door. She was almost afraid to knock, but she did. "GET IN HERE!" The voice boomed and Sakuno immediately ran in. "What took you so long CinderSakuno!" The voice questioned loudly. Sakuno tried to see who could have been calling her, but the bed's canopy was hiding the figure completely. "Bring up breakfast and get to your chores immediately!"

Sakuno didn't wait a second before hurrying down the stairs. "OH! What to make! I can't cook!" "You can do it CinderSakuno!" Sakuno felt a small arm wrap around her leg and she yelped. Once she looked down, she saw a small orange tuft of hair. She grabbed hold of it and pulled it up close to her face, and once in view, she blushed quickly. "OH MY GOD! A LITTLE NAKED CHIBI!" She squeaked. "HEY! LEMME GO LEMME GO! YOU MAY BE CUTE BUT IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SQUEEZE MY HEAD!" Sakuno suddenly realized who this little chibi was! He was the boy who she'd met on the courts that one day! The pervert! "SENGOKU!" She cried out. "YES!" He smiled. "How did you…What are you doing in this story!" "Story? What are you talking about? I'm one of the members of the Yamabuki chibi! We're one of the many chibi villages living downstairs in your basement wall!" He said with a grin. Sakuno felt the room spinning._ Small…naked…chibi?_ Sakuno became dazed and slumped down, with little Sengoku on her knees. "Hey! What's wrong CinderSakuno? You sick?" She didn't respond…All she did was pass out roughly onto the floor.

"CinderSakuno? CinderSakuno wake up!" Sakuno heard a whole chorus of tiny voices calling out to her, as she slowly woke up. "W...What?" Sakuno slowly sat up and then heard a group of loud screams. "WHAT!HUH?" She looked to find several small little naked chibis just like Sengoku sprawled all over the floor. "I'm sorry! Did I push you all?" They all rubbed their heads as Sengoku climbed back onto Sakuno's shoulder. "Hey CinderSakuno! You woke up! FINALLY!" Sakuno didn't answer, for she was in complete shock. She knew all of these people! She could recognize them all! There they were… Dai…Even Jyousei! All there…in little chibi form…She almost passed out again but Sengoku slapped her face. "NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T!" All the chibis looked terrified. "Why not? I'm a bit sleepy…" "Because!" A little Gakuto chibi flipped on her other shoulder. "If you don't make breakfast then they will be mad! Mad mad mad!" Sakuno felt like crying. What were they talking about!

"Your evil stepmother and stepsisters! They are so scary!" Sengoku explained. "Who are they?" The entire cluster of chibis shivered, but before any could explain, there was a loud scream. "I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE YOU WENCH! DON'T CROSS ME!" Sakuno instantly stood. "I have to make something! Anything!" Sakuno burst into tears as the chibis crowded to comfort her. "Hey! Here! I made this recipe!" A tiny little pink haired chibi said. "M…Marui?" Sakuno said through tears as the small chibi handed her paper. "GO FOR IT CINDERSAKUNO!" The chibis cheered as she got herself together and went upstairs.

KABOOM! The concoction Sakuno had tried to scrape together exploded right in her face! She'd been working for at least an hour! "Wh…What do I do now?" "CINDERSAKUNO! HERE! HERE!" Sakuno looked down to see the small chibis bringing her three platters of a lovely meal, as Marui and Jiroh led them. "We tried our best…" Jiroh said sleepily. "Now hurry up!" Sakuno happily took the plates in her hands and hurried up the dark stairway. She reached the first door and entered to find Ann Tachibana in a large bed. "Ah…ah…" Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. "Finally! Hurry it up! Bring it here! I have a lot of planning to do today!" Sakuno hurriedly carried a platter over to her bedside and stretched her arms forward. "HOW DARE YOU! ON YOUR KNEES BRAT!" Sakuno immediately obliged as she sank down and looked at her knees. "That's better."

She snatched the food from her and began eating. "Mmm. This is better than you've ever made it before," Ann laughed. "T…Thank you…v…very much…" Sakuno felt her hands shaking from her presence. "Leave me! I have a lot of things to do today." Sakuno rushed out and went into the next room which was much brighter. "There you are! Geez! You klutz! I can't believe you took this long just to make breakfast!" Sakuno gasped as she heard the voice. "T…Tomo!" "Shut up and hurry CinderSakuno! I am very hungry and VERY impatient!" Sakuno did the same thing she did in Ann's room and left just as quickly. The last room…Who was that mysterious person behind the canopy. She slid into the room and noticed that it was completely dark. "Come forward. Hurry!" Sakuno rushed to the bedside, and the curtain was moved. She found Hanamura Aoi, the Jyousei captain in the bed. "What took you so long you brat? I expect nothing less of perfection from you!" Before Sakuno could respond, she was being slapped to the floor. The food spilled all over her.

"YOU DO NOT EVER MAKE ME WAIT! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ONCE SPECIAL, DOESN'T MAKE YOU PART OF THIS MASTERPIECE NOW!" Sakuno felt the sting of her cheek and began crying. She was smacked around violently for a few moments until the angry beauty stopped. "LEAVE ME! I am no longer hungry!" Sakuno crawled out of the room and cried terribly. She was terrified! _I want to go home! I don't belong here… I don't want to be Cinderella anymore!_ She stumbled down the stairs and into the basement. She slumped down, rubbing her eyes rapidly as the tears continued to fall from her red face. The small chibis soon heard and came out of the walls to slowly crowd around her, hugging her knees to comfort her. "You're still beautiful to us! GORGEOUS EVEN!" Cried a tiny Atobe. After a long cry, Sakuno began giggling. "You are all so dear…I'm glad I can have some friends…"

Sakuno sighed as she stood and walked out into the backyard. There she found several lovely looking animals running around. "Come CinderSakuno! We need to feed the animals!" Her chibis cried as they ran around, throwing kernels of corn everywhere. Chickens and hens crowded, pecking at the grain, and fighting off the chibis to get more. CinderSakuno laughed as the feisty chibis swung tiny tennis rackets at the greedy chickens. Just then, Sakuno heard a small yip and a neigh. Turning around, she gasped. "WHAT! Katsuo! Why are you wearing a horse suit…and….and Kachiro! Why are you dressed like a dog! Kachiro responded with a bark and Katsuo with a neigh. "Oh my gosh…How strange!" Sakuno didn't want to overwhelm herself, so she put down a bowl of water for Kachiro, and fed Katsuo a few bunches of hay. Then an annoying hiss rang out.

"A cat?" Sakuno swung her head around, and looked down to see her chibi friends fleeing into the holes in the wall. "What?" Sakuno began after them when a blur ran by her, sending her onto her backside. "Oh ow!" She saw a cat scratching at the walls, and when it turned, Sakuno looked shocked. "HORIO IN A CAT SUIT!" She shivered as the strange creature crawled up to her. Before she realized, it had scratched her leg and placed a bowl at her feet. "Oh! Ow…" Sakuno rubbed the bleeding scratch mark and bent down. "What do you want kitty?" It hissed loudly and scratched at her feet until she fell upon a table with a jar of milk. "Oh alright you fat old cat!" She filled the dishpan and watched as Horio swallowed it up quickly.

"Maybe now I can sit down for a w…" "CINDERSAKUNO! MOVE IT! WE'RE GOING INTO TOWN!" "Sakuno immediately jumped to her feet, and ran up the stairs. All three of the cruel tenets were standing by the door. "HELP US WITH OUR COATS!" Aoi ordered. Sakuno rushed around, trying to find coats for each of them to wear. "THIS DOESN'T MATCH MY OUTFIT!" Tomo cried out, throwing her jacket roughly at Sakuno as she searched for a new one. "Open the door for me CinderSakuno! You can't expect me to myself!" Ann ordered. Sakuno stumbled around the room doing everything at once, and finally opening the door. "Come! The carriage awaits!" They stepped outside and waited. Sakuno knew what to do this time, and she opened the carriage. After the three gathered in, Sakuno went to slip in herself, but a hand stopped her. "What do you think you are doing! You think you are worthy of this?" Aoi asked. Sakuno felt a lump in her throat as she moved a few feet away. The carriage door slammed and the horses began trotting. Sakuno had to walk a few feet behind, and as she turned, she noticed the only friends she had waving to her. "WE LOVE YOU CINDERSAKUNO! KEEP UP YOUR HOPE!" Sakuno looked back, but still couldn't cheer up. "DREAMS DO COME TRUE BABE!" Sengoku cried out. Sakuno couldn't help but smile then, and she blew a kiss to her small friends as they soon looked like specks when she was far enough away. _At least there are still some things I can rely on._

Aoi, Ann, and Tomo walked proudly through out the town. People admired them. They were beautiful and they dressed like queens, but a lot of people were also shocked to see the skinny peasant like girl carrying a whole tower of packages. "Who could that be? She looks horrible! Poor girl!" Sakuno heard the people whispering…and that was only the nice things…Sakuno kept her eyes on the ground, for she couldn't bear making eye contact with those people. She was too embarrassed. "OH MOTHER! These stores look wonderful!" Sakuno's stepsisters cried out. "Yes they do," their mother said happily, but she snarled "WALK AROUND UNTIL WE COME BACK!" at poor Sakuno as the three left her in the square. "What do I do…?" Sakuno whimpered as she struggled with the packages. "I just can't seem to please them…I'm so afraid…" Sakuno had seen a small fountain in an abandoned alley where no one was, so she decided to go towards it and sit down, but just as she was about to reach it, she tripped, dropping all the packages and falling into a strong pair of arms.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! It was all my fault!" Sakuno bent down quickly and had begun picking up the packages. "OH! I'm missing one…" She looked until she saw the parcel in the hand of another and as she stood she was face to face with the most beautiful young man ever! "RYOMA!" Before she could say anything else, he had put his hand over her mouth. "SH! Don't say that so loud!" Sakuno quickly apologized as she took the box from Ryoma and put it with all the others as she sat down on the stone surrounding the rushing flow of the petite fountain. Ryoma silently sat beside her, and watched as Sakuno had begun crying. "Why are you doing that? Kind of weak…" Ryoma said bluntly. "I shouldn't have run into you! I don't want to you to be angry! I keep getting yelled at! It's all my fault! So please don't…" The young boy turned to the girl, and wiped her eyes with his soft thumb. "Hey, I don't go around hitting girls and stuff. That would be dumb."

Sakuno couldn't help but smile. Ryoma Echizen was there with her. He touched her face. He was being so kind to her. "So what's your name?" "Um…Sakuno…but everyone calls me CinderSakuno…" She looked down again. "Why would they give you such an ugly nickname?" The young boy questioned. "It's because I'm always in the dirt...Always working in the dirt…" Sakuno felt the same lump in her throat that she felt earlier that morning. "I think I'll stick with Sakuno then…" Sakuno looked up at Ryoma and smiled. The only difference in him was his clothes. They looked like they were from the early times. A man's kimono. Ryoma turned to look in the fountain. "Do you see anything?" Sakuno asked. "Do you need to ask such an obvious question?" Ryoma mumbled sarcastically as his eyebrow raised. Sakuno looked down again. "Stop doing that, it's annoying. Look me in the eye."

Sakuno felt his strong hand lifting her head so her eyes were peering into his. "Um…may I ask what you were looking at?" Sakuno whispered shyly as Ryoma turned his attention back to the fountain. "Just noticing how many wishes people make here." Sakuno smiled down at the structure, moving her hand along the cool crystal water. "Why are you smiling? It's water…" "Oh…It's just…that whenever I pass by a well or a fountain, I love making a wish. It gives me hope…It reassures me that if I believe in myself…then my dreams will come true…" Sakuno watched as Ryoma slowly dipped his hand in the calm liquid, moving it the same way she was. "If I had some money, I'd throw it in…but my stepmother would never give me any money…or anything." "Here…" Ryoma reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny coin. "Oh! A yen! Thank you!" "Can I ask you something else little girl?" Ryoma looked over at her. "OH! OF COURSE!" "If two people wish off of a coin, does it still work?"

Sakuno couldn't believe it! Ryoma was actually wanting to wish with her! She felt her face flush as his dark eyes gazed over at her. "Y...Yes. I think so…It might even make it twice as strong!" Ryoma stared blankly at her and then quietly ordered, "Let me wish with you." Sakuno immediately agreed, and held the coin tightly in her hand, closing her eyes. To her surprise, Ryoma's hand moved over hers as she felt him leaning into her, wishing right behind her. "What do we do now?" Ryoma asked, and Sakuno felt his hot breath on her bare neck as he spoke. "We….We….We…" "Stop stuttering and tell me!" "We throw it." And with that, Ryoma moved his arm, causing Sakuno's hand to open and the coin flew into the air, twisted and fell into the water. "That was amazing!" Ryoma smiled slightly as Sakuno watched the coin fall. "I call it a twist toss." Sakuno giggled._ He's just like the Ryoma I know…_

They had sat for a few moments, talking and watching others go by, but suddenly a loud trumpet was heard and Ryoma stiffened. "GATHER ROUND VILLAGERS WILTS I READ THE ANNOUNCEMENTS FROM THE KINGDOM!" A deep voice said. Ryoma and Sakuno gathered the packages and stood at the foot of the crowd. They were all surrounding a small group of steps where nine men stood. "S…Sei…Seigaku…boy's team?" Sakuno whispered to herself. She recognized them as fast as she'd recognized her chibi friends. Inui was on the top of the steps, reading off the list of announcements. The others were listening to Tezuka whisper something to them quickly, and soon enough, the other eight had spread out. "And the final announcement!" Inui called out proudly, "Is that King Nanjirou is hosting a ball to find a young lady suitable for his son. All are welcome to come this Friday night." With that, Inui rolled up his scroll and walked into the crowd. Everyone had been talking and gossiping about what they would wear and how the prince would marry them.

"That sounds fun! I wonder who the prince…" Sakuno turned but noticed that Ryoma was no longer beside her, and that all that was left were the packages he'd carried for her. She frantically looked around, but found him nowhere. "Oh…Ryoma…" Sakuno felt tears in her eyes again. "It doesn't matter…He could never love someone like me…but I'm glad I got to see him in this awful time. I feel so much better when I'm with him…even if it was for a little while." Sakuno sighed lovingly as she heard three voices cry out, "CINDERSAKUNO!" She snapped out of her happiness, and hurried to her stepmother and sisters. "Hurry! We must get home! We need to prepare for the royal ball!" Sakuno nodded silently as they hurried out of town.

"Prince Ryoma!" Several voices called out. Ryoma kept walking, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and turning, his eyes met with Tezuka. "We've been looking all over Prince Echizen. We must return to the castle." "Tsk…Fine, but if dad keeps making me try on clothes, I'm leaving!" The others met up with him and they descended to the castle, Ryoma stuck in the middle of the taller boys.

_CinderSakuno had a sad life. All she got was order after order without an inch or praise, but she was not bitter. She confided in her small chibis to comfort her and keep her company. She also enjoyed her faithful old dog Kachiro, and her small horse Katsuo. Even if life was rough, CinderSakuno tried to remain happy. One day at the market, she met a remarkable young man whom she recognized as an old friend. A tiny fountain brought them together for a peaceful moment in time, but all good things come to an end as the young man disappeared, leaving CinderSakuno with nothing but a wish. Little did she know that the young Ryoma she had met was Prince Ryoma of the Echizen empire. It was announced a ball would be thrown on Friday in his honor, and off went the young prince escorted by the Seigaku knights, and off went CinderSakuno, back to the life of a peasant. Will these two meet once again?_


	3. Chapter 3:Preparing for the Ball

Chapter Three: Preparing for the Ball

The very excited girls had just arrived home and Ann and Tomo rushed around every room trying to find the perfect dresses to wear to King Nanjirou's ball. "I need to look gorgeous! I know Ryoma will notice me!" Tomo exclaimed as she gathered up fabric in her arms. "Not if he notices me first!" Ann argued and the two began fighting until their mother calmly broke it up. "Um…Stepmother," Sakuno nervously spoke as she watched them from the hall. Aoi stepped in front of her, shutting the door so her daughters would not hear. "What?" "I was wondering…that since the notice said anyone could attend…" Sakuno stopped for a moment as she tried to find the right words to sound polite and not desperate. "I was wondering if I could go too." Short and to the point. Sakuno looked up to see her stepmother glaring at her. Sakuno knew that she would never let her go to such a formal occasion, but her stepmother spoke different words. "On one condition."

Sakuno was tense. What hideous tasks would her stepmother force her to do? "You must do everything we ask you to do this week and you must make your own dress, I will NOT be giving you any money for it." Sakuno was somewhat relaxed now. _I pretty much already do whatever they tell me to do, so it can't be that hard!_ "Of course! Thank you so much stepmother!" Sakuno exclaimed as she bowed lowly. "MOTHER! WE NEED NEW DRESSES!" The two were interrupted by the shrieks of Sakuno's selfish sisters. "This will be your first task," Aoi entered the room that was now a complete mess from her daughters tearing it up. "Write down what you want and CinderSakuno will pick them up immediately in the square!" Sakuno was actually excited! Why? Because that's where she met Ryoma! After the two were finished with their lists, they tossed them at Sakuno. "This is the only time I'll give you money. If there is anything less than what should be there, I'll punish you!"

Sakuno gulped as she slowly backed down the hall and ran down the stairs. Before she could finish, she heard a tiny voice." HELP CINDERSAKUNO! HELP!" She looked around and almost stepped on two small chibis. "T…Touji? Sengoku? What…" "HURRY! HURRY!" Touji began pulling on her shoe laces and Sengoku tried pushing her from behind. In a few moments, both were on the ground panting furiously. Sakuno quickly kneeled beside them to see what the problem was. "There's a little kid! A little kid!" They both cried out. "A child? In the house!" "He got stuck in one of those chibi contraptions!" Touji explained. "His whole leg is caught!" Sengoku added. Sakuno felt terrible! She thought she cleared all of the traps! "HURRY! Lead me to him!"

The three rushed down the stairs to see the other chibis around a small mouse trap. She heard small cries and whimpers as the group parted and Sakuno kneeled to see poor little Dan Taichi crying while his right foot was stuck under the metal bar of the trap. "Can you help him!" They all cried out. "Of course! I have to!" Sakuno gently pet the afraid little chibi on his head to calm him down. "I'll get you out, don't worry." Sakuno stuck her finger under the metal bar that was crushing the chibi's leg, and pulled up. "Hurry!" Sakuno called as the trap snapped down on her own finger. "PULL!" Sengoku grabbed onto Dan's hands and the others formed a line as they pulled him out. "There we go," Sakuno smiled as she slowly pulled her finger out of the trap. "OH NO! CINDERSAKUNO!" Sengoku exclaimed as he climbed onto her hand. Blood dripped from the soft skin. "The trap was pretty sharp," Sakuno held back tears and forced a smile as she picked up the quivering child.

"Hey there…what's your name?" "D…D…Dan…" The poor thing was completely terrified. "I'm Sakuno. You don't have to cry anymore. You have a lot of friends here who can take care of you and I will too, okay?" Dan wiped his eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you Sakuno!" The chibis cheered loudly as Dan hugged onto Sakuno's finger. "OH! I forgot! I need to go!" Sakuno didn't want to panic or she might cause the rest of her small friends to panic as well. "Here," she said as she gave Dan to Sengoku. "I'll be back later and I'll make you all a surprise!" With that, they waved goodbye to her and she ran up the stairs and out the door.

Into the village she ran, going from store to store, buying everything from dresses to trinkets. She'd run around for at least an hour or so before she felt herself growing tired. "Look at all this money I have left…OH! I know!" Sakuno ran into a fabric store, and bought several rolls of all the best colors she could find. "Phew. I'd better get back. They will love this gift so much!" Sakuno was so excited that she hadn't realized she was walking towards someone until she ran smack into them. "OH!" Sakuno dropped all of her things and swallowed. _I keep bumping into people…_ Sakuno was afraid to look up until she noticed the small height difference. "RYOMA!" She looked up as he offered her his hand and pulled her up. "We have to stop bumping into each other like this," he said with a smile.

Sakuno laughed slightly and was surprised to see him smile so easily. "I…I'm sorry…I keep running into you…" "Who said it was a bad thing?" Ryoma had begun picking up the bags and Sakuno watched him. _Ryoma…_ "You look kind of in a hurry. Did you get in trouble again?" Ryoma laughed sarcastically. "Well…I just made a deal with my stepmother…I just had to go out and buy some things." "Some things?" Ryoma looked through all the bags. "This looks like a little more than that." "It's just for the ball…" Sakuno wanted to ask Ryoma if he would be going, but was too shy to ask. "Are you going to go?" Sakuno was still in thought and didn't hear Ryoma the first time. "HEY! Are you going!" Sakuno jumped as she scratched her head. "S…Sorry…but I hope I can go. If I do what my stepmother says, then I can! I'm very excited!"

Ryoma listened intently, but he had begun looking over the young girl and noticed how poor she looked. It didn't make sense. If her stepmother had all this money, how come Sakuno dressed in rags? And why did she look thin and pale like a sheet? Sakuno had felt hungry for awhile, but hadn't noticed how hungry she was until her stomach growled loudly enough for both of them to hear. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakuno was too embarrassed and tried to run, but Ryoma's strong instinct had a feeling she might, and he yanked her right back. "Idiot. Don't run like that." "Sorry! SORRY!" Ryoma sighed loudly. "You can't keep apologizing to me. It's a bad habit."

"Hm. It looks like he's talking to a girl!" An energetic voice said. "Should we bug him?" "No, but we do need to get the Prince home soon. Come Eiji." "KAY FUJI!" The two strolled towards Ryoma and Sakuno as they continued conversing. "Excuse me…P…" Ryoma stopped Fuji in mid sentence with a dark glare. "I mean…Ryoma…We must be going. We have things to do." "YA KNOW! WE HAVE TO PREPARE F…" Ryoma gave Eiji the same deathly glare that he'd given Fuji and Eiji quieted down. "Fine…We can go, but first…" Ryoma lobbed a bag of coins to Fuji. "Get this girl something to eat. She's hungry. Got it?" "Yes. Of course!" Fuji and Eiji took off instantly. Sakuno was somewhat confused. Eiji and Fuji were two years older than Ryoma, yet they listened to his every word! "You didn't have to…" Sakuno reached her hand up as she explained, and began stuttering when Ryoma took her wrist in his hand.

"What is this?" Sakuno couldn't respond. She was too busy staring at their hands. Even though his was somewhat rough, his touch was gentle and his fingertips gave off a warm feeling that made her blush even more. "Your hand is bleeding. Did someone cut you?" Sakuno looked up to see an almost concerned look in Ryoma's eyes. "No…I was just helping…" Sakuno wasn't sure how to explain a small naked chibi. "Just helping a friend…he got caught in a trap so I helped him," she said with a content grin. "Why are you doing that?" Ryoma asked baffled by her action. "Why am I what?" Ryoma took his other hand and traced the smile along her face with his fingertips. "That…why are you smiling? You got hurt because your friend was careless." "No." Sakuno smiled even wider as she continued. "They are the ones that take care of me… I love my friends more than anything, and they love me too." Ryoma was surprised to see Sakuno tearing up as she spoke even if she was smiling. "I owe it to them. When you love someone…" Sakuno breathed in and put her hands over her heart as she closed her eyes. "Then you want to make that person happy, because that's the only way you'll be happy. You want to protect them and stay with them forever…That's why I did it."

Sakuno kept her eyes closed as she tried to find her center, and then she felt a smooth hand slide along her cheeks. Ryoma had moved his hands along her face to make the tears stop. "I don't like when you do that. Stop…" Sakuno felt touched. Ryoma had begun showing tender feelings for her. He brushed away the tears along her face and then took her hand again. Before she could protest, he had moved his tongue along the small cut, and then sucked on it until the blood stopped it's flow. Sakuno stared up at Ryoma for a moment and he looked back down at her. "RYOMA!" Eiji jumped behind him, and Ryoma dropped Sakuno's hands quickly. Fuji then presented Sakuno with a small box lunch. "There you go miss. Thank you for watching Ryoma while we were gone." Sakuno grinned happily and thanked them over and over. Fuji rested his hand on her head. "You are a very sweet girl. This is how you have been repaid for keeping our little Ryoma company." Ryoma groaned and Sakuno giggled. _Some people in this world are kind…Even if it isn't a lot, there are still kind people._

She finished shortly and was about to be on her way when she realized something. "OH NO! Stepmother will kill me!" Sakuno freaked out, and the three boys watched in confusion as she burst into tears again. "Why are you doing that!" Ryoma shouted over her loud wails. "Stepmother said if I had any less money than I should, she will punish me!" Ryoma watched her for a moment, and then reached into his pocket. "How much did you spend by yourself?" "OH! I spent…" Sakuno spent a few moments as she counted, and instantly Ryoma stretched his hand out with the exact amount of money. "Take it." Sakuno shook her head. "OH NO! I couldn't! You need that money!" Eiji and Fuji smiled at each other as they watched the two younger children arguing over the money for a few moments until Sakuno finally obliged and took it. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Sakuno said as she threw her arms around Ryoma. His eyes bulged in surprise, since he rarely was shown such affection. "AW! LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE!" Eiji teased.

After a few moments, Sakuno began picking up her bags and bowed to them. "Thank you for making my day so fun! I hope we can do this again one day, but I'd better get home. I'm already late." "We could give you a ride home…" Ryoma said quietly. "A ride?" "Are you afraid of horses?" Next thing Sakuno knew, she was riding on a lovely white stead with Ryoma's arms holding the reins behind her. She flushed as she felt his arms around her, even though it wasn't intentional. "You live pretty far out. How did you get here?" "OH! I walked of course! I always walk!" Ryoma looked down at the girl and wondered how she could manage to do something like that in such raggedy shoes! "Aren't you ti…" Ryoma barely begun his sentence when he felt the small body rest against him. Instead of moving away from her, Ryoma felt himself wrap his arms around her and press her into his chest. _What am I doing?_

Ryoma soon rested his chin on the top of her head and listened to her breathing as they silently made their way towards the house. "This place is pretty big…" As they went over a final hill to the house, Sakuno awoke. "Wh…What? I'm home…" "Yeah…" Ryoma felt as though he wanted to turn the horse around and keep her all to himself, but that wouldn't be fair to Sakuno. They stopped a few feet away and Ryoma jumped down and helped Sakuno off after him. She gathered the bags on her arms and bowed. "Thank you for everything Ryoma…um…It was really nice to be around such fun people." She giggled remembering how much Fuji and Eiji acted like Ryoma's brothers. The way they teased him, the way they helped him, and the way the treated him. "Good. I'm glad you stopped crying," he said. "OH! I'd better go! Thank you for everything!" Sakuno waved and ran into the house. Ryoma stood for a few minutes, just staring at the path and the small prints made by the delicate shoes. "Sakuno…" Ryoma shook his head and mounted his horse, riding off into the distance.

"Stepmother! I'm home!" Sakuno ran up the stairs hurriedly and met her stepmother in the hallway. "You got everything we needed?" "Yes of course! And here is the change!" Sakuno handed her stepmother the money that was still warm from Ryoma's pocket. Aoi snatched the packages from her, but noticed the extra fabric. Sakuno's eyes widened as her stepmother's face twisted into anger. "What is this! Buying things for yourself!" "Ste…Stepmother I…" The next thing Sakuno knew, she had been knocked to the floor. She shielded herself as her stepmother let out her rage for a few moments, then threw the bags full of fabric at her. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU BITCH! YOU GET NO SUPPER TONIGHT!" Sakuno hurried downstairs quickly and keeping the bags pressed into her heart. She broke into the basement and locked the door behind her. "CINDERSAKUNO IS BACK!"

The chibis ran around her feet as she moved to the center of the room, sitting in a chair. "Hello everyone. I figured out what I will make for you." Their eyes sparkled in excitement. "IS IT FOOD!" Marui and Jiroh said in unison. "That's part one!" Sakuno reached into her kimono, pulling out a large boxed lunch. "You could probably eat for days!" She carefully unwrapped it and watched as the chibis began eating contently. "I'll start a fire." Soon enough, Sakuno had set up a small mountain of pillows by the fire for her small friends as they enjoyed their buffet. "Now don't turn around until I'm done!" She said as she took a needle and thread and quietly began working with the thread while humming some small songs to herself.

Hours past as Sakuno stood up and skipped over to her small friends. "I'm done!" She called to them, and then they excited sprang up from their spots and danced around her. "LET'S SEE! LET'S SEE!" Sakuno then pulled out small tennis uniforms including shorts, shirts, shoes, and a track jacket. All the chibis were confused. "Um…CinderSakuno…" Sengoku spoke up. "Yes?" "How do we put them on?" Sakuno giggled in delight as she saw the looks on all their faces. "AW! I'll help you." Sakuno lined them up by their teams and then helped each of them with their small undergarments, then with their socks, and finally their uniforms. Soon enough, they were all dressed and looked absolutely adorable! "There you go guys!" Before she knew it, they were all crowding around her, giving her a huge hug. "WE LOVE YOU CINDERSAKUNO!" Sakuno scooped them all up into her arms and held them. "I love you too guys." They spent the rest of the night sharing their glorious feast and laughing and talking. Sakuno felt her heart fill with the joy that had been torn from it by her stepmother. _I love these chibis…My family…I have to be strong for them_. Later that evening, Sakuno had fallen asleep amongst the pillows, and while she slept her chibis planned.

"We have to help CinderSakuno! She's helped us so much! We owe her!" Sengoku stated. "OH!OH!" The tiniest one, Dan raised his hand high. "We should do what she did!" All of them listened to the words he spoke. "Let's make CinderSakuno a pretty dress so she can go to the ball!" The chibis all agreed. "LET'S DO IT!" For the next few days, they ran throughout the house, taking pieces of leftover fabrics, buttons, and beads to create the most beautiful kimono they could. Hour after hour they spent in their walls constructing their present to their wonderful friend. Thursday night had come around, and Sakuno had been worked relentlessly and had not found time to create a dress herself.

She sat downstairs by the fire, staring deeply into it. _I wish I could go…but how could I now…it's…too late…_She dabbed her eyes and felt a tap on her shoulder. "OH! Sengoku!" "Come on beautiful! We have something to show you!" Sakuno followed the small orange headed boy into the barn to find the most gorgeous blue kimono, a long strand of beads, and a pair of sandals resting on a rack. Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise as her chibis popped out, throwing flowers at her feet as she moved towards it. Katsuo neighed and Kachiro barked happily. The entire barn, chibi and animal celebrated their beautiful princess. Sakuno touched the fabric, pressed it against her and danced around the room in wonder. "This is the best present ever! Thank you so much!" The rest of the night, the barn celebrated their achievements with dancing and of course eating. Sakuno hadn't felt this happy since she got to this world until now.

"The ball starts in an hour! Let's go!" Aoi called to her two daughters who hurried down the stairs in their best dresses, even if they were still terribly ugly. "Look at you two! The prince will not be able to resist your charms!" "Oh let's hurry! I have to see that lovely prince!" Tomo said in a rather thrilled tone. "Yes! I shall woe him!" Ann added. "Well, we're leaving but it looks like CinderSakuno isn't here…I guess we should just…" "WAIT! I'M HERE!" The three turned and their mouths dropped to the floor as the most beautiful of all girls danced down the stairs. "Do you like my dress? I feel so wonderful!" She sang. _NO NO NO! She cannot ruin the chances for my daughters!_ Aoi watched as Sakuno stood beside her daughters._ It's no contest who the beauty is…DAMN HER! I have to stop her from coming!_ Aoi smiled evilly as she said, "Ann, are those not your beads?" Ann looked Sakuno over and realizing they were hers, ferociously snatched them off, sending them everywhere. "YOU STOLE MY BEADS! AND THESE ARE MINE!"

Soon enough, both Ann and Tomo were attacking poor Sakuno. They tore her dress up bit by bit! Even though most of the things were objects they discarded, they couldn't stand to see Sakuno wearing them better then they had! "Girls! That's enough," Aoi said after she was sure there was no way the dress could be put back together. Sakuno stood holding the rags left behind in place, she shook from tears that were building up in her eyes. "Well now. It seems as though you do not have a dress. How dreadful. Now you cannot attend the ball," Aoi sneered. Ann and Tomo giggled as they exited, and Aoi smiled at Sakuno as she began closing the door. "Goodnight CinderSakuno." And with that, the door shut. Sakuno heard the carriage pull away and there she stood…alone.

After several moments, she tore through the house, shedding the saddest tears anyone had ever seen. She passed through the barn where her chibis and animal friends had been resting, and they saw her in this depressing state and were in shock. "CINDERSAKUNO!" They cried, but her tears were so loud that she couldn't hear. She threw herself down in the middle of the large garden and cried on a bench as all the animals and chibis watched from a small distance. "Oh Ryoma…Ryoma…" Sakuno cried out. She wished so badly that he would be there to comfort her and love her like he had started to do. She wished that she could just go away from all of this. Everything was terrible! No matter how hard she wished, her dreams never seemed to come true. As she sobbed, a sparkling light moved along the garden and something behind CinderSakuno began to form…

_Darling CinderSakuno was sure she would be able to go to the ball after accepting a deal with her wicked stepmother. CinderSakuno tried her hardest to please her cruel family, and she was doing a wonderful job. She then rescued a small chibi, and the longer she was with them, the more she realized how much she loved her small friends. One day, she met up with Ryoma in the market, and as noticed by Ryoma's two escorts Fuji and Eiji, there was a deep connection being made between these two. Riding home with her love was a dream. Ryoma himself was discovering a feeling that had been hidden deep within him for his entire life. What could it be? CinderSakuno continued her kindness, creating her chibis clothes and food, and in return they rewarded her with the most beautiful dress in the world! CinderSakuno was going to the ball! But alas…jealousy is an ugly monster and CinderSakuno's dreams were dashed as quickly as her kimono, and there she sat in the garden, watched by all that loved her as she sobbed quietly. A strange light had come towards her…what could it possibly be?_


	4. Chapter 4:Magic until Twelve

Chapter Four: Magic until Twelve

CinderSakuno had been crying, while the light behind her grew. "Sakuno, Sakuno…" The voice whispered. "Huh?" Sakuno lifted her head from her arms to see her grandmother standing behind her. Ryuzaki was a fairy! "Grandma! What are you…" "Ah ah ah! That's FAIRY grandmother to you! And I'm here to help you go to the ball!" Sakuno felt terrible. Just hearing the word ball upset her. She couldn't go like this. She had no way to get to the castle…and just look at her! Her dress was ruined, for her sisters selfishly tore it apart. "I don't want to go anymore," Sakuno said sadly as she sat on the bench. "What? But the whole reason you've worked so hard was to go to the ball! You deserve it!" Her grandmother retorted. "I can't…even if I did, I'm not perfect enough to be with a prince."

Ryuzaki watched sadly as Sakuno hung her head and began crying again. "Looks likes I'm taking over then." Ryuzaki tapped her chin as she looked around the garden. "There we go! Sakuno, bring me a watermelon!" "A…a watermelon?" Sakuno wiped her eyes, confused at what her fairy grandmother had told her. "Yes! Hurry now!" Sakuno took off into the garden, searching for the perfect watermelon. "I don't understand…in the story, it was a pumpkin…" Sakuno was in deep thought, and bumped her foot against a large green fruit that would be perfect for her grandmother! "This one is lovely!" She lifted it into her arms and struggled to pick it up. After a few steps, she lost her balance, and the watermelon flung into the air. "Ah, that's perfect," Ryuzaki smiled as she moved a golden tennis racket, stopping the watermelon in front of her. It hovered in the air as she thought. "Hm…should I make it into a bus…a car…no…how about this?"

As she waved her magic racket around, the watermelon grew and grew, until before them stood a large golden carriage. "Oh grandmother! This is so beautiful! How did you do that?" "Just believing can make magic work." Sakuno smiled happily. "Now we need a procession…A really long one…and a coachman… and a horse of course." Sakuno looked around. "But no one is big enough to do anything like that!" She exclaimed. Ryuzaki smiled at her small granddaughter. "You have to think outside of the box." "Um…" Sakuno looked around, and saw the small horse Katsuo. "Katsuo…" Sakuno brought him out and stroked his mane. "He's a beautiful horse, but if he was just a bit stronger, he'd be able to take the carriage. I wish he could go with me…" And the next thing she knew, a light began spinning around the small horse, and Sakuno was soon looking at a beautiful white stallion.

"Oh…Katsuo you look beautiful!" Sakuno complimented as she put her arms around the strong horse. "Now all you need is a little more help! The dog will do as the footman!" Sakuno turned to see Kachiro in his normal human form, dressed in his best. "He looks so wonderful! This is amazing! Thank you fairy grandmother!" Sakuno said gratefully. "Yes. I know, but all that leaves now, is a procession." Ryuzaki walked around the garden with Sakuno following closely behind. They had come upon the chibis who had been worriedly watching their Princess amongst the roses. They all tried to run as the fairy grandmother swung her magical racket about. The glittery sparkles flew around the garden, chasing down all of Sakuno's tiny friends. "OH! Will this hurt them!" Sakuno worried as she found Sengoku. Before she could speak, he was enveloped in the magical glow, and before Sakuno blinked, there stood a tall boy in white dress.

"S…S...Sen…Goku?" Sakuno reached up to touch him. He looked beautiful! She'd gotten so used to seeing him small that she forgot how good looking he was. "Look CinderSakuno!" He called as the other chibis popped up from their hiding places, dressed in beautiful white clothes and reaching their normal heights. Sakuno spun around and her eyes watered up. She knew how badly all of them wanted to be tall. She knew how hard it was for them, and now, just for a little while, they were able to be their true selves. They all stumbled into the center to look at what they were. Tall and handsome. "Fairy grandmother…" Sakuno turned to her grandmother who had been watching them. "Thank you…I think that…You haven't just helped me…but my friends as well…All of them."

Sakuno's tears were now joyful ones. Everything dear to her could finally be happy. "Ah but there is one thing missing in this picture," Ryuzaki hinted. "What would that be?" Sakuno questioned. "A princess." Ryuzaki smiled down at her grandchild and raised her racket. "All you need to do is believe and the magic will come to you." Sakuno found herself closing her eyes and saying the words over and over. She believed them. Believing. Believing is what turned the watermelon into a carriage. Believing turned a small horse and an old dog into a beautiful stead and faithful coachman. And believing turned small scared chibis into fine looking men. It was believing. The racket was waved and Sakuno could feel the wind dancing around her. Moving her hair upward, caressing her skin, mending the tears in her dress, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sakuno. Open your eyes," her fairy grandmother whispered happily. Sakuno's eyes slowly opened. Sengoku and Ryuzaki were standing before her, smiling. Sengoku slowly lifted a mirror to show Sakuno. Her heart leapt. "Is this…me?" Sakuno reached across the mirror, as the image followed suit. She pressed her hand to it. "Is this…me?" Sakuno's braids were tied up into a bun on the top of her head, and her dress, once torn was now made of a silky pink fabric. And her shoes, her shoes were the most beautiful pink sandals she'd ever seen. "It is you Princess," Sengoku whispered. "You were always this beautiful. You can just see it better this way." Sakuno smiled. "Thank you." Her grandmother wiped the tears from Sakuno's eyes as she spoke. "Now go to the ball. Go to your dreams, but you must remember…you must remember this crucial detail. After the fireworks at twelve o clock, everything will be as it was. Everything."

Sakuno nodded happily. "Alright. Then tonight, I will make my dream come true." Everyone smiled at her. "But there is one thing you still need," Sengoku said as he looked her over. "What?" "Here." Sengoku turned her as each of her friends gave her a different flower from the garden. Soon enough, she had a bouquet of the prettiest flowers she'd ever seen in her life. "Wait! There's one more!" A small voice called out. The others parted the way as Dan came running to Sakuno. "Dan…" Sakuno smiled as the young boy stood before her. "Here." He placed a small pink rose in her hair. "This one is like you the most." He smiled innocently at her. "Oh…you guys…" Sakuno pulled them all into a hug as tears stream down her cheeks. "Okay. Now go Sakuno," Ryuzaki whispered. Kachiro helped Sakuno in the carriage and they were off. The procession led as the horse pulled the carriage. Sakuno looked back at her fairy grandmother and waved. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The carriage approached the castle, and Sakuno looked out the carriage window at Sengoku and Dan who had been walking on the side. "I don't know if I can do this…What if I trip or say the wrong thing?" "Just be yourself babe. You're great on your own. We love you, and so will everyone else," Sengoku reassured. "Yeah, and I don't think the prince wants the other girls. He's just waiting for someone like you," Dan stated, "You've never hidden yourself, you are kind and sweet and funny and you're a one of a kind person. He'll love you." The carriage soon came to a stop, and the door was opened. "Ready?" Sakuno had reached the steps that would lead her to the door, and she looked back at the procession. "I love you guys. Thank you for everything…" They all smiled and waved to her, and in she went.

The room was filled with merriment. Music and dancing, and in the middle of it, was Prince Ryoma. He was forced to dance with girl after girl, each saying the same thing over and over again. Once he finished a dance, he moved quickly to his guards. "Can I please go now? I am bored to death! They're all the same!" "AW! Come on! You haven't found one yet?" Eiji asked as he played with Ryoma's hair. "They're all the same!" Ryoma growled as he sat in a chair. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this but your father…" Oishi began. They all looked up at King Nanjirou, who was laughing and enjoying himself quite much. "Your father just wants you to be happy." "How can I be happy like this?" "Hm…I think that your father believes happiness comes from relationship," Inui explained. Ryoma wished that what his father said wasn't so important. "It's just in his best interest," Tezuka explained.

Their words still couldn't convince him. "You might want to look less pissed, he's coming," Kaidoh whispered and Ryoma immediately straightened. "Hey! Ryoma! Why aren't you dancing?" Ryoma went through his mind, trying to figure out an excuse. "His feet are tired," Fuji smiled. "I'm sure he'll be alright in a little while." "Alright, but don't take too long! There are a lot of fish in the sea my boy, and you have just the right bait to catch any one of them," Nanjirou joked as he left them. "This is so annoying!" Ryoma had become frustrated. A few moments later, Momo looked up at Nanjirou. "Ah…Ryoma…he really wants you to dance." "Screw him. What does he know?" He crossed his arms angrily. "Here. Maybe if you eat, he won't bother you," Taka offered. Ryoma took some sushi and looked it over before eating it, and that is when she entered. The whole room seemed to turn as the most beautiful girl in the world entered.

Ryoma's eyes widened as she began down the stairs. "Who is that?" He asked in fascination. "I…I don't think she's ever been in the village before," Eiji said as they all watched her. "What are you going to…" Before he could finish, Ryoma was on his feet, and walking towards the angel descending the staircase. "Oh! Prince Ryoma I…" She bowed but his shook his head. "Don't do that…you don't have to…" He admired her. She was remarkable. How could he have not seen someone so beautiful before? "Would you care to dance?" He offered and she gladly accepted his hand. Around they danced, Ryoma looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful…" "Oh! Thank you so much! And you look very handsome…but you don't look happy." Ryoma was shocked! None of the other women had talked to him in such a way! "I just hate doing this…I'm not shallow enough to marry someone just because they are pretty…I just…" "You want to find someone on your own…Someone special…just for you. The only one you want to be with."

The two conversed as they danced around, and it seemed as though no one was there, even though everyone was watching them. "Who is she! We never even danced with the Prince!" Ann cried. "I've never seen her in my life!" Tomo said. "How dare she come in here like this…" Aoi mumbled angrily. "It looks like Prince Ryoma finally found his fish!" Eiji laughed. After the crowd turned their attention elsewhere, the two danced away from the crowd and outside. "Wow. What a beautiful house this is!" Sakuno whispered in amazement as the two stopped dancing and began walking. "It's too big…" Ryoma mumbled. "Too big?" "There's no one in it…its lonely sometimes. My dad gets annoying…" Sakuno giggled. "I guess I enjoy a small house. Whenever I'm sad or something goes wrong, I just run to the basement, and I can be content." She smiled up at him as they continued and he blushed. _I'm blushing…how I can be…blushing?_ They had started down a group of steps, Ryoma stopping at the bottom, watching her walk when suddenly… "OH!"

Sakuno caught the bottom of her dress, and tripped. _OH NO! I can't believe it! He'll hate me! I'm a klutz! _Sakuno shut her eyes and felt herself fall into Ryoma's chest. "I…I…" Sakuno was sure he would criticize her like every other person she'd met. She began to pull away, but a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into the man she loved so much. "Don't run away from me like that…" Sakuno pressed into him. "I'm sorry." "Don't apologize…just don't run off like that again."

The two continued around the garden, conversing and admiring the flowers. "Oh! Look!" Sakuno leaned down, and Ryoma watched from afar. "This flower is really little…it looks sad…" Sakuno looked around the garden and soon saw another flower, just as sad and alone as the first. "Here." She gently picked the second flower, bringing it to the first and planting it beside it. "There. Now you don't have to be lonely. See, everyone has a match somewhere, but sometimes it takes a little believing and a little magic to find that match. Sakuno moved to a nearby fountain, scooping water into her hands and pouring it softly onto the flowers. "Everything will feel so much more contented around that person. Life will be worth living. And the feeling you get will be the most wonderful thing in the world."

Sakuno stood and sat by the fountain, looking down in the reflection and smiling. "Sorry. I guess I kind of went off a little bit…I guess I'm used to talking to things like that. Everything needs someone to talk to. Someone to love them I guess." Ryoma listened to every one of the words this young girl spoke. Her tender love and compassion for something as small as two flowers touched him. He'd never heard someone say the type of things she did. She was original. She was genuine. She was everything… Sakuno had seen Ryoma looking at her in the reflection of the water as he approached her, and she turned to him. "Prince Ryoma…" Before she could question him further, he pulled her into his arms, bringing his lips to hers. "Ryoma…" "Don't say anything…Not now. He took her in his arms as he ran through the garden. Sakuno was surprised when he began climbing the vines of the large castle. Sakuno was afraid, but when she looked up at the young prince holding her, she felt better. He was handsome and strong. His arm clung to her tightly. He would never let her go.

He opened a window, letting her inside before climbing in himself. He shut the window and moved towards the door as Sakuno looked around. _This room is so large…yet it seems so lonely. Ryoma must be in here a lot._ She heard a click as the door locked and Ryoma started towards her. He reached her quickly, and smiled at her. She knew he wasn't going to say anything either, and she smiled back. She knew what he was planning on doing, and she wanted to do it as well. She was in love with him, and he was in love with her. Words didn't need to express this. All they needed was each other. Sakuno suddenly felt the urge to make him want her more. She began walking backwards as she slid out of her sandals and past the canopy hiding the bed. She was out of Ryoma's sight. He wasn't sure what she was doing until he saw her kimono sliding down the side of the bed. He immediately followed, stripping himself of all of the clothing he wore, until he was bare. He slowly parted his way into the canopy, seeing the beauty untying her hair as it gently floated down around her body. She knew he was watching her, and she heard him growl with desire and she smiled to herself. As she looked up, he moved closer and kissed her.

"This is such a beautiful view…" Sakuno exclaimed as the two fully dressed lovers sat by the window gazing out at the wonders past it. "You can see the whole garden, and your kingdom, and even the village!" Ryoma smiled as he watched her admire everything. "I guess its okay." "Hee. I've never seen something like this. It must be pretty amazing here." "It can be…if I could see it more." Sakuno looked over at Ryoma. "I guess being royalty isn't something everyone wants. They think they do, but I guess once you are there…it doesn't seem as great. You can't do everything you want to, you always have people watching you…You can never be yourself." Sakuno had continued watching Ryoma as he turned to her. "You're right…You're always right…" Their lips came together as the fireworks began. They watched them for awhile as Ryoma rested his arm across Sakuno's shoulder. "But maybe if things keep going the way they do…then it won't be so bad…" "Huh? The way they are going?" "I'm in love with you…that's what I mean." Sakuno felt her heart leap as the boy's intense stare continued and the fireworks glowed brightly. "I love you too." So long had she wanted to say these words, and finally, finally she could.

The two watched the fireworks until Sakuno silently gasped. _After the fireworks at twelve, everything will be back to the way it was._ The last of the fireworks had come, as the applause of the crowd came. "I have to go! Goodbye!" Sakuno tore out of the room. "NO WAIT"! Ryoma was instantly behind her. "Come back!" Sakuno tore through the halls, running down the stairs and out the front door. Ryoma was caught in the crowd, trying endlessly to get by the swarms of people. "Wait!" Sakuno burst out the doors, running down the stairs as one of her sandals slid off her foot. "Oh! My sandal!" She turned to go back for it, but Sengoku called out to her, "We don't have time! Just leave it!" Sakuno nodded as she hurried into the carriage. The procession ran as the carriage started quickly behind it. "CLOSE THE GATES!" Ryoma screamed to the gates men outside. The procession and Sakuno just barely slipped past the golden gates as they took off into the night. "You must go after her! You have to! NOW!" Ryoma begged his men. Moments later, the gates opened again, and the thump of horseshoes filled the evening air.

The carriage was already close to home, but something was wrong. It began shaking. Soon enough, the carriage shaped into a watermelon, and exploded. Sakuno fell to the ground as the noble steed became an old horse, and her footman became her dog. The procession stopped to help, but just when they reached her, they shrunk until they were the size of Sakuno's fingers. They all stared at the ground as the last of the magic flew away. Soon enough, the yells of the castle men and the thundering sound of horses came into play. "Oh my god…Hurry!" Sakuno led her animal and chibi friends into the nearby bushes and they all crouched down out of sight. The horses raced past, demolishing what was left of the watermelon. The night was over.

They reached home. Sakuno led the horse into the barn, and then went into the basement along with her chibis and her dog. "It was wonderful while it lasted…" Sakuno whispered to them. "The prince was the most wonderful man you could ever know. We danced…We talked…We did everything…" The chibis smiled as they sat around their princess, who spun a wondrous tale of the evening. "CinderSakuno! LOOK!" Sakuno turned her attention to her shoe, to find a light pink sandal on her foot. "It's still here! It's still here!" She slid it off and clung to it tightly. "Let's hide it okay?" She handed it down, and the chibis carried it into a larger hole they had made in the wall blocked by the broom. "Let's get some rest. We had such a perfect evening," Sakuno smiled. They all curled up amongst the soft pillows and blankets near the fire, and fell asleep peacefully.

_The magic that the fairy grandmother blessed the garden with was magnificent! Turning a watermelon into a carriage! An old horse into a valiant stead! A tired dog into a polite coachman! A whole group of small chibis into a handsome procession! And best of all, a plain young lady into the most beautiful princess ever seen. But to every good, there is a bad. For after the fire display at twelve, the spell would dissolve into the night. Off to the ball they went, and there, the very lonely Prince Ryoma saw the gorgeous CinderSakuno enter the ballroom. The two immediately fell in love, dancing to the delight of everyone's pleasure. The two escaped into the garden, and soon up into the Prince's bedroom. The two made love for the first time. As the lovers watched the fireworks, the unknown Princess fled. Young Prince Ryoma chased her down, but lost her, as Sakuno lost one of her pink sandals. Down the road she fled, and the magic ended. Everything had returned to the way it was, and home they went. The matching sandal was hidden, and the tired family fell asleep. Little did they know what would happen to the sandal that had been left hurriedly on the stairs. What would happen to this sandal?_


	5. Chapter 5:A Happy Ending

Author's Note: This is the last installment in the story The Tale of CinderSakuno. I have to say, that this story in particular has helped my story progress a lot. Even if it doesn't have many chapters, it was a pretty deep story. Anyway! It might be kind of long since this is the last chapter…Anyway! Thank you all for reading and be sure to review the ending!

--------------------------

Chapter Five: A Happy Ending

The days following were painful for Sakuno. Every time she went out, someone else would be looking for the mystery princess from the ball some nights ago. Sakuno was too afraid to step forward, knowing no one would believe that a peasant such as herself could be the one a prince fell in love with. Her small friends often asked her if she would ever confront Ryoma again. She would just smile and say, "It wouldn't be good that way…It would just make the heartache worse." Sakuno was a mess. She was having a hard time concentrating on other things, because all she could think of was the magical evening she had shared with Prince Ryoma. How could she face him now? She ran away, leaving him in distress. He would never take her back, especially after realizing who she was.

"Prince Ryoma? Prince Ryoma, are you awake?" Fuji opened the large doors, entering the dark bedroom. "Go away. I don't want visitors. If it is my father, then tell him to wait an hour." Fuji frowned sadly as he heard the small mumble from between the large pillows of the bed. "You can't stay in your room forever…If you really want to find her, than you will do so by getting out of bed." The heartbroken prince remained silent, and Fuji slid past the canopy, sitting on the bed. "Prince Ryoma. She's out there. She's probably waiting for you…Just go find her." Ryoma clenched the blankets tightly; angered by the way his own knight was ordering him. "Shut up! You have no right to tell me what to do! If she doesn't love me then she doesn't love me!" Fuji looked deeper into the blankets to see tear spots coming from where the young boy hid his head. "Why doesn't she love me? What the hell did I do wrong? I don't get it!"

Fuji sighed sadly as he saw the young boy's rage and grief. "I can't explain the reasoning behind her leaving…but I can assure you, she is closer than you think…" Ryoma lifted his head, turning it to his loyal friend. "Closer than I think?" Fuji smiled warmly and nodded. "Closer than you think." Ryoma sat up, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to fix himself up. "Alright, then get the horses. We have some searching to do." Fuji bowed, and ran from the room, leaving Ryoma to his thoughts. "She looked so familiar…I know everything about her…but her name escapes me. She never told me…" He buried his face into the lush pillows surrounding him. "Damn it. Why can't I remember?" Ryoma shook off his distress, and hurried down the stairs. _There is no time to sulk. I need to find her. I need to find my princess._

Aoi had noticed the different air Sakuno had been portraying the past few days. _What is this wench hiding? _Aoi approached her rather quickly, catching her off guard as she cleaned. "CinderSakuno! I have a question for you," the stepmother smiled deviously. "What did you do after the three of us left for the ball?" Sakuno stuttered with her words. She had never thought up a good lie in case she was asked! "Um…I…I cleaned…and…and…and…" Sakuno babbled on and on, eventually giving up and hanging her head down. "I can't remember…" Aoi clenched her fist. She finally knew why she recognized the young woman who swept the prince off his feet. _IT WAS HER! BUT HOW!_ Aoi tried to refrain from beating the annoying little brat to death! She stole the one thing she wanted her daughters to have the most! "CinderSakuno…I would like you to go to the market today. I have made a shopping list." The evil woman smiled as she handed a long list of rather heavy items to Sakuno. "NOW HURRY!"

Sakuno ran off into the day, praying that she would not run into the prince. She could never face him. "This list should take me awhile…" Sakuno hurried along, stopping at various stores, picking up ridiculously heavy items from watermelons to dresses. Sakuno stumbled back and forth, trying to hold the weight up as well as she could. "I still have a few yen of my own…I think I'll go buy some lunch…" Sakuno bought a small pack of rice cakes, and sat down to enjoy them. "I see you are out shopping again. You seem to do that a lot don't you?" Sakuno jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. It was not the prince's, but the voice was comforting nonetheless. "Fuji!" She turned to see the smiling face beside her. "You are carrying an awful lot of things. Why not ask for help?" "Oh…if I do, then my stepmother will be very displeased…" Sakuno looked down, hoping he wouldn't worry. As the two conversed, rain began pouring down, and villagers fled for shelter.

Sakuno jumped to her feet, smiling up at the sky. "This is wonderful!" Sakuno danced around the small square freely, giggling to herself. Fuji watched in amazement as the rain fell around her in slow motion, and that's when he realized the one thing no one else had. "You…" Fuji shot to his feet. "YOU ARE HER!" Sakuno stopped silently, turning to face him. They two stared at one another for a brief moment, and Fuji began towards her. "I knew it…Your smile…Your laugh…Your grace…Everything is just as Prince Ryoma described it! You must come with me now! He is waiting!" Fuji reached out his hand to her, hoping she would take it, but instead, she began backing away. "I can't go to him…I can't…" Fuji tried to stop her, but she was quick as the lightning that had begun flashing in the sky. "Don't tell him you saw me! Don't!" Sakuno cried as she gathered the packages into her wobbling arms and took off down the slippery road.

Fuji stood silently in the rain, contemplating deeply. _Why does she not want to see the Prince? I thought she was in love with him…and Ryoma…What shall I say to him?_ The young knight decided to keep his promises, keeping his mouth shut about who he had seen at the market. "HEY FUJI!" A voice called from the distance mist. Fuji almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the tapping of horseshoes on cobblestone. "What are you doing?" The familiar image of young Ryoma riding his horse came into view. He looked very displeased. "Why did you drag me out here in the rain? Unless you found something, I am going to be very unhappy." Fuji remembered the saddened look in the young girl's eyes. The way she begged him not to tell Ryoma what he had seen. "I guess…you will be very unhappy with me then," Fuji said, walking past Ryoma. "I'll be right back," Ryoma called to Fuji, as he got off his horse.

The young prince made sure that his companion had turned his attention elsewhere, as he dashed down into the alleyway he knew so well. The fountain was overflowing with water, as coins rattled to the ground. Ryoma slowly slid to his knees, watching the coins. _Mine must have fallen out as well…_He closed his eyes tightly, remembering the wish he had made. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out another small yen. _The same wish I made before…I wish to find my love…_ Ryoma then gently placed the coin at the bottom of the fountain, hoping it would not fall out, as had the others. "PRINCE RYOMA!" Fuji called from afar. "We need to hurry. I don't want you catching cold!" Ryoma smiled to himself. "Heh. It looks like I couldn't find you today, but I will…" Ryoma strolled over to Fuji, and got back on his horse. "Alright. Let's go…" The two rode off towards the castle, little did Ryoma know, that he had just missed his love in the same square he was in a few minutes ago.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH!" Aoi screamed as she slapped around the soaked girl. "All the things I asked for are ruined! What the hell were you doing!" Sakuno felt the swift kicks to her sides, the yanks on her braids, the slaps across her face, yet she couldn't cry. She had to be strong somehow. Suddenly, the throbbing pain stopped, and Aoi pulled her chin up so she was looking her in the eye. "I know it was you. You were the one who stole the prince from my daughters…" Sakuno's eyes widened. She knew! She remained silent, and this enraged Aoi further. "ANSWER ME!" She shook the fragile girl about but got no answer. "Fine. If this is how you are to respond, then upstairs to your room! NOW!" Without a word, Sakuno trudged her wet and freezing body up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. She immediately changed into her sleeping gown, and crawled under the warm sheets. "I'm sorry Ryoma…I'm sorry."

The storm passed, and the night sky shone clear enough to see the stars. Sakuno had rested up during the afternoon, and was now staring out her window sadly. The castle was in perfect view from the little house on the hill. Sakuno closed her eyes, tightly clasping her hands together as she prayed silently. "Wherever he is…Whatever he does…Please let Ryoma stay safe and happy…You see…I love him more than anyone I have ever met before. Please do not put him in harm's way, because I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to him…but most of all, let him find someone…someone just for him…"

Ryoma sat by the window as he did the night he spent with his princess. Peering out the window, he saw the sleeping town and the quiet house atop the hill. He closed his eyes tightly, remembering everything that had gone on for the past few weeks. He thought back to what Sakuno had taught him. Slowly he moved his hands together and looked at the stars twinkling outside his window. "I don't know if I'm going to find her or not…but it doesn't matter that much…If she is alive…and content then…that's okay…but if possible, at least let me see her again."

As both the prince and the peasant prayed into the night sky, a star fell. At the same time that star was wished upon. The same wish was made over and over again, and the star fell out of sight. The night was silent, and the whole land was hushed in sleep except for two. Two lovers who hoped to see the one they longed for so desperately. Eventually, Sakuno grew tired once again, and turned in, but Prince Ryoma was up the entire night. The next thing he knew, the sun had risen brightly into the sky. "Prince Ryoma." A soft knock came upon his door as he yawned. "I'm not eating today. Just leave me alone." Ryoma lost all his strength from his lack of sleep, and just barely made it to his bed, collapsing on it quickly.

"Prince Ryoma. You have to wake up." The door creaked open and Ryoma mumbled angrily. "Get out!" Fuji slipped into the room, smiling at the young boy sprawled across the bed. "You were up all night, weren't you?" Ryoma didn't answer, but just crawled under the soft blankets of his bed, cuddling his pillow. "Prince Ryoma…" Fuji kneeled by the side of the bed, waiting for the exhausted prince to open his eyes. When he did, Ryoma's view was filled with pink. "What is that?" He grumbled. "It's a pink sandal. Recognize it?" Ryoma's eyes filled with the memory of the young girl he had been with. He remembered their goings on in this room, and how she had backed towards the bed while taking off her PINK SANDALS! "HER SANDAL!"

Fuji smiled as Ryoma snapped to attention, waiting for Fuji to explain what he had it for. "If we try it on every maiden's foot in the kingdom, we are bound to find her." Fuji was surprised to see how quickly Ryoma darted around the room, flinging his closet open to pick out clothes, searching for boots. Fuji watched the young prince stumble around the room, trying to do everything at once. "HURRY THE HELL UP FUJI!" He ordered as he bolted to the door. "Coming Prince Ryoma!" He called after him, and the two prepared for departure. Before they left, Ryoma made sure to send Inui into the village to spread the word, and once he returned, the search would begin. Ryoma anxiously waited while Fuji got the horses, his legs shaking in anticipation. This was his last chance at happiness. He was going to find her no matter what!

"Mother! Mother! We just heard the most wonderful news!" The two daughters cried as they burst into their home from another day of shopping. "The prince is bringing around a sandal they found from the princess, and whoever fits it has to be the princess!" Aoi, unlike her daughters, was not excited about this news. She knew who the princess was and that sandal would fit her perfectly! She could NOT let that dirty little urchin steal her family's chance at riches! "Alright, then go upstairs and get dressed in your best. Hurry now!" As the two siblings rushed upstairs, Sakuno, who was almost knocked over, came down the stairs. She had overheard the conversation. She could finally get out of this place! This was her chance! After last night, she realized that she had to be with him! She wouldn't be happy unless she was, and this would lead her back to her love. "Because everyone in the house will be asked to try on the sandal, does that mean I can to?" She smiled sweetly, and was surprised at how kind her stepmother responded. "Of course dear. Now hurry upstairs and pick out another outfit to wear."

Sakuno felt overjoyed! This was it! _We can be together soon Ryoma…_She hurried up the stairs to her room, and while she threw clothes all over, trying to pick the best one out, she saw her stepmother coming towards the room. "Oh! Stepmother…" Aoi beat Sakuno to the door and slammed it. Sakuno stood in shock and sprung into action once she heard a click, realizing the door was locked. "NO PLEASE! LET ME OUT PLEASE!" "Now, stay up here like a good girl and wait until the Prince leaves. Act as though you do not exist." The last thing Sakuno heard were small shuffling footsteps as her prisoner left her. She beat relentlessly on the door, but soon found herself losing strength, and all she could do was crumple to the floor in tears. "Ryoma…Ryoma…"

"I believe this is our last stop in the area Prince Ryoma," Fuji said proudly. He knew that Sakuno lived there, and he knew that she was the one who Ryoma had been pining for. The reunion would be touching for both of them. They dismounted and knocked on the door and were greeted by two very overexcited girls. "OH! WELCOME PRINCE RYOMA! WE ARE SO GLAD YOU COULD COME!" Fuji stood in between the girls and Ryoma to protect his prince from the harpies on the other side of the door. "Ah. Do come in," Aoi offered as she curtsied. They entered and looked around. Fuji felt slight tension. "Is…Is this everyone?" He asked curiously. "Yes…Yes. No one else is here. Now let us sit in the living room, shall we?" She coaxed as she wrapped her arm around Ryoma's, leading him away from the stairs and into the other room with her daughters in tow. Fuji took one last confused look around and joined them.

Little did they know that they were being watched by little eyes around the stairs. "Where is CinderSakuno? She's not there!" Sengoku looked around as his friends panicked. "Come on guys! I hear something!" The chibis climbed up the endless stairs until they reached Sakuno's door. "CinderSakuno!" Sengoku reached his small hand under the door as he felt her finger brush it. "What's wrong?" "You have to help me! My stepmother locked me in there and Ryoma and Fuji are down there! I have to get me out of here!" "We'll help you CinderSakuno!" The chibis cried, but suddenly grew quiet. "Guys! Are you alright!" All Sakuno heard was a loud growl as the small screams and pitter patter of small feet running. _Oh no…Horio is going to kill them..._ Sakuno flung her window open, calling out to the birds who sat near the window. "GET KACHIRO! HURRY!" And off the birds flew into the barn.

Kachiro had been sleeping peacefully, for he was not allowed in the house at this time. The birds swooped down, pulling on his ears and tail, trying desperately to get him up. All he did was lazily look at them and put his head back down. Suddenly the cries of his master called to him. "Please Kachiro! You have to save my friends!" With a few more coaxes from the birds, he was off, bursting through the back door and up the stairs so no one would catch him. "I don't think it fits…" Fuji said as he removed the sandal from Ann's foot. "Oh my god! You shrunk it! That's all! It really did fit!" Ryoma rolled his eyes silently as he watched from his chair. _Where is she…neither of these girls can be her…_

The chibis had been backed into a corner of the hallway, Horio looming over them hungrily. He was ready to pounce, when the loud barks of Kachiro filled the hall. The next thing Horio knew, he was running for his life from the snarling dog chasing him. "GUYS!" This time it was Sakuno who stuck her hand under the door, waiting for Sengoku's brush. "Don't worry CinderSakuno! We'll get the key!" And off the chibis ran. They looked down to see the key resting on the table beside Aoi. "How are we gonna get it all the way down there?" Dan asked. "Ladder!" Soon enough, chibis were hanging down from the railing down to the key. Sengoku stepped onto the table, only to find Aoi moving her hand. He quickly grabbed hold of the treasure, but was accidentally picked up along with it, and placed in the dark pocket of Aoi. He squirmed, but was knocked out from the impact of the brass key on his head.

"I'm going in!" Cried Dan who was closest to the table now. He found his footing, and dove deep into the darkness, feeling around for Sengoku. Once he found him and stirred him back to reality, the two carried off the key and ran back to the chibi ladder. They passed up the key first, almost dropping it halfway. Carefully the chibis passed it one by one until it was on the top floor, and then they began lifting each other up. Fuji and Ryoma had both spaced out during one of the stepmother's long stories, and they had both seen the chibis. Both looked wide eyed and turned back to the story thinking it was only an illusion of some sort. The group had made it up and were all congratulating each other while a sleepy Jiroh looked up from his resting place to see Horio flying at them again. "GUYS! GUYS!" He cried out, and off they ran, the key being carried along with them. How would they make it all the way down the hall to Sakuno?

As the others ran, Oshitari began a backwards jog, looking past Horio to see Kachiro still running. "I have an idea!" The wise chibi called to the rest. After calling a plan to them, they put it into action. Horio was glad to see them stop as he licked his fangs, hoping to sink his teeth into one of them. As he pounced, he landed on a tablecloth, sending him down the hall. The chibis took this opportunity to jump on the back of the mighty dog and rode him down to Sakuno's room. "The sandal is much too small for you…I'm sorry…" Fuji removed the sandal from Tomo's feet as she argued with him. "It's mine! My feet were just swollen from dancing that night!" Ryoma silently shook his head as Tomo and Ann continued their argument. Fuji nervously looked at the clock. Their time was running short, and Sakuno was no where in sight.

The chibis stacked onto one another again, and reached the key into the lock, turning it and falling into a heap as Sakuno opened the door. "Oh thank you all! Thank you!" She cried as she pulled them against her. "Hurry CinderSakuno!" "Well…This has all been fun, but we need to leave," Ryoma interrupted the argument. "OH! But surely you will come back when my daughters have more time to prepare!" Aoi tried to block their path, but they pushed past her briskly. "I'm sorry. We must go." Fuji stopped at the door, turning again. "Are you sure that there is no one else in the house?" "Of course! There is no one else in the h…" "WAIT! YOUR MAJESTY!" The group ran to the stairs to see Sakuno running down the staircase in a hurry. Fuji sighed in relief. _She is here. Thank goodness._ Sakuno had a few steps left when her foot caught a bump, and down she tumbled.

"OH!" Sakuno's instincts caused her to shut her eyes, and once again, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She pressed into the chest of her rescuer as she heard a laugh. She looked up to see Ryoma laughing. "Are you alright?" He said through his laugh and she scratched her head. "Sorry!" "Shall we try on the sandal?" Fuji asked her directly, winking at her. "Yes please!" They moved back into the family room with the stunned relatives behind them. "Oh! The sandal…where?" Fuji saw the sandal resting on a footrest near the fireplace. "OH! There it…" Aoi called Horio down quickly, and the cat slid down the stairs, knocking over the footrest. Sakuno felt as though this moment was in slow motion. The sandal flew through the air landing directly into the fire, melting in seconds.

The room was silent. Sakuno felt her heart sinking and crashing. The only proof she had…the only proof she had was gone in the blink of an eye! Fuji and Ryoma crouched by the fire, seeing what was left, and of course, Aoi and her daughters paid attention to them. Sakuno heard a whisper as she turned away from the excitement. "S…Sengoku? Guys? What are you doing?" She whispered leaning down. "Here!" Her small chibi friends passed forth the matching pink sandal. "You remember? We kept it in the wall to remember all the fun we had that night! You need it now so we can all get outta here and be happy!" Sakuno happily took the sandal, tears filling in her eyes. She was touched by their kindness. After blowing them another kiss, she ran over to the group around the fire. "Excuse me…um…but what do we do with this?"

They all turned to see the matching pink sandal. Ryoma and Fuji smiled even wider as Aoi and her daughters shrieked in shock. "Let's see if it fits then." Sakuno handed the sandal to Fuji, who turned to the young prince. "Maybe if you do this one, we can find our princess." Ryoma smiled slightly at his knight as he took the sandal and kneeled before Sakuno while she sat down. The sandal was slid gingerly on her foot, and fit in place perfectly. Ryoma looked up at Sakuno as she looked down at him. "Looks like all that wishing came through for us…" Sakuno smiled as Ryoma stood up, pulling her along with him before kissing her tenderly.

The wedding was beautiful. The entire area came out to see the happy couple get married. Sakuno had never felt such loving feelings in her life! Even if it was a dream, she hoped it would never end. After the long evening, the two retired to Ryoma's bedroom where they shared an evening of passionate love. There was no doubt. No holding back. Nothing stopping them from the love they made. "Ryoma…I have a question," Sakuno whispered as she looked up at the top of the canopy. Ryoma slowly caught his breath from the recent tussle the two had. "What is it?" "Well…my friend…she has had a crush on this boy she met…um…and she doesn't know if he likes her or not…" "What's the boy like?" Sakuno smiled to herself. "Just like you…" "And what is the girl like?" "Just like me…"

Ryoma turned on his side, peering into his beloved's eyes. "Then tell your friend to be herself and nothing else. That's why I love you so much. You were yourself." Sakuno blushed lightly and smiled at him. "Thank you. She'll love that advice." Ryoma gently touched Sakuno's cheek before kissing her on the forehead. "Get some sleep. It's late." Ryoma was surprised when Sakuno's expression saddened. "What's wrong?" "What if it's a dream? If I wake up…you won't be there…" Sakuno traced her fingers along every inch of his body as she spoke, hoping to be able to touch him like this forever. "If it's a dream…then it was the most magnificent dream I've ever had…" With that, they shared one final kiss before drifting off to sleep.

RING RING RING! Sakuno shot up, looking around to see her room. Everything was back to the way it was. The book was still under her, and Sakuno held it close to her again while she sat up. The phone had been ringing nonstop until she picked it up. "Hey you didn't call me back! You must have found something really exciting!" Sakuno sat by her window, gazing out of it as she answered. "Yes…I drifted off into a fantastic dream." As their conversation continued, Ryoma was riding by her house on his bicycle. Sakuno's heart leapt. _My prince._ "Tomo! Sorry! I have to go again! BYE!" Sakuno quickly tossed the phone aside, but doubt swept in. _What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_ Then Sakuno remembered the words she had been told over and over. _Be yourself and nothing else._ Out the door she ran, calling his name. "RYOMA! RYOMA!" Ryoma stopped to move to the curb, and Sakuno caught her foot on a rock. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I just get so clumsy sometimes…" "You don't have to apologize," Ryoma said nonchalantly as he helped her to her feet. "Where are you going?" "I was gonna go hit some balls around." Sakuno had a feeling, and instead of backing down, she was brave. "Can I come with you?" It was strange, but Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma smiling at her. "Fine. Come on." Ryoma shifted back on his bike, giving her room to sit in front of him. As she climbed on, his arms rested on either side of her, keeping her balance. "Hang on." And off they went.

Years had passed since that time. People had graduated, moved away, and changed altogether. "It still looks the same after ten years," an older Sakuno said as she began moving boxes into the shrine she had known so well. "I guess. Dad didn't do that bad a job on it," Ryoma added as he brought in the last of the boxes. "Hey Ryoma!" Nanjirou called as he entered the room. "I'm glad you three are finally coming to live with us! I mean, you've been married for how long?" "Almost two years," Sakuno said with a smile. "Yeah! And it's about time you came back for awhile!" Nanjirou playfully messed with his son's hair. "By the way, where is the third?" The three looked around until a small girl waddled into the house carrying a book. "Mommy! Look what I found!" The little girl exclaimed as Sakuno picked her up. Ryoma took the book, looking it over. "What is this?" "Oh! It's a book I used to read when I was a little girl. And then I found it one day when I was about thirteen. I ended up falling asleep with it and I had the most wonderful dream, and since then, I've kept it close."

Sakuno turned to her husband and smiled. "If not for that book, I wouldn't have had the courage to come up to you ten years ago. Remember?" The two rested on the couch with their small child in between them. Ryoma stretched his arms behind his head. "Yeah. I was riding my bike to the courts and you wanted to come with me. We ended up playing until dark. That was the first time I kissed you." He looked over at his lovely wife as she giggled. "You remember it so well!" She then rested the book on her daughter's lap. "We have to keep this book. It's something very special." "Let's read it! Let's read it!" The little girl said in an excited tone. "Oh! You want to read it?" The little girl nodded and opened to the page with a very dusty bookmark. "Cinder…Ella…" Ryoma put his arm around Sakuno and kissed her gently as the two watched their daughter try to read through the story. "This is…the story...of…a…lovely…maid…en…and…a prince."

_Both CinderSakuno and her Prince felt pained as they were distanced, but in a twist of fate, a sandal brought them together. Fuji, one of the Seigaku knights discovered CinderSakuno's identity, but the opportunity was missed as she ran off into the rain. Another wish on a fountain and a star might have changed their luck. The kingdom was searched high and low, and finally they came upon CinderSakuno's home. She was cruelly locked away, but thanks to the efforts of her loyal friends, she came just in time only to see the sandal burned. But we mustn't forget the sandal hidden in the wall! A perfect fit. CinderSakuno and the Prince married soon after, living happily ever after. Dear Sakuno awakened only to find her happiness a dream, but one lesson was learned. Be yourself and nothing else. With this, she set off after her prince. Ten years later, Sakuno's dream had come true. She had wed Ryoma and they had settled down with his family and their daughter in Japan. Another happy ending. _


End file.
